El nuevo Jugete digo Arma
by Call Me Blood's
Summary: El poder es algo fuerte , la venganza dulce , pero juntos en un objeto transforman a cualquiera en un "monstruo" , Erwin cometio un gran error al crear el nuevo juge...arma , el arma ...ahora suelta en la academia estara causando estragos por todo el lugar y el Comandante y El cabo deberan resolver el lio(por culpa de Erwin) que han creado
1. Chapter 1

El nuevo invento

* * *

Señor, ya están los preparativos también….-

Muy bien Jean es hora de que cobres tu venganza ya ….-con una leve sonrisa Erwin despidió a Jean dejándole su arma "nueva" sobre su escritorio

Eren vámonos! ,mañana es el ultimo día de examen ,tienes que mantener tu estatus si no quieres estar por debajo de Jean como la ultima vez-Armin apresuraba a eren si llegaban tarde el instructor los haría correr toda la tarde por el campo

Ya voy Armin , espérame…esto…..donde… necesito mi otra bota no puedo ir con una bota así por así…-refunfuñaba por lo bajo

Buscas esto?-

Cara de caballo?-se dijo mentalmente eren-¿Qué haces aquí dam…..espera que es eso!?, porque me Apuntas! No ahahahhahaha!-Eren con camisa desabrochada con una bota puesta, y pantalón cayéndose por su cintura corre lejos de la cabaña

Que está pasando aquí?!-Eren se escondió detrás de una de las rocas del campo frente a los dormitorios(ósea las cabañas)mientras su ingenuo amigo rubio mira confuso la situación y no se percata de los disparos a quemarropa del maniaco

Armiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!-con un grito Eren ve caer a su amigo adolorido del disparo –Miserable!-

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!No pensé que tendría tan buena puntería y poder de fuego esta cosa pero bueno reiner también le agrado….-acoto señalando hacia arriba al soldado el poderoso reiner demacrado con sangre(según eren) colgando del techo con una soga atada al pie

Eren no podía solo necesitaba ayuda

Mientras tanto en el cuartel cuestionan la decisión que tomo erwin al entregarle tan buen artefacto a jean

De seguro ,es buena idea darle el arma a Jean ,osea no es tan tonto para dejarse llevar por el entretenimiento que otorga el disparar -hanji con una sonrisa respondía a favor del criticado comandante

Supongo que no la usaste verdad ¿?-Levi cauteloso entre las sombras respondía-pues mírame y ve como simplemente lo entenderás

No me digas que esa cosa te ….dejo asi…-hanji se tapaba la boca sin creerlo el cabo no fue asi toda su vida hasta donde sabia el era un maton del bajo de los muros pero nada sobre su historia

Maldición, tienes razón-Erwin furioso se levanto poniendo fin a la charla y marchándose hacia el campo de instrucción ordeno –Levi acompáñame tu y yo nos encargaremos de esos mocosos personalmente

Erwin como haremos para quitársela –preguntaba el cabo

Justo como lo hicimos contigo ,mostrándole algo que desee más que el mismo poder o venganza a Mikasa

Hayyyyy-un susurro por lo bajo ,de parte de Mikasa junto con un escalofrió hizo que se estremeciera –alguien debe estar hablando de mi

Oye Mikasa vamos tienes que ir a la cocina ya es tarde, tienes que prepararle la cena , sasha ya se morirá de inanición si no ingiere algo de comer –respondia con un tono suave un Bertolt

(en todo este lapso de tiempo Eren y Jean bueno se divertían como nunca )

Y bueno eren tu sabes cómo es la vida, es así tiene sus tristezas(un tonto llorando),tiene sus victorias (ahora con una pose de triunfador),y sus lados malos(con una cara de mismísimo diablo que se podría comparar con la del cabo), así que eren dime te gustaría hacer un pacto conmigo, no te le tienes que acercar a la academia en un rango de 3 kilómetros no es mucho nos hacían recorrer esa cantidad en los entrenamientos-terminando su taza de té con una sonrisa dijo para terminan-espero que lo pienses ,yo voy a tener la llave

Mespera mo mo muedo ablar mesatame MESPERA….!-amordazado,disparado,y atado gritaba

-Hay ese Eren es todo un loquillo …..(silencio profundo )wawawawajajaja, ahora toca el tomar la academia , es hora del reinado de Jean!-

-No lo creas cara de caballo ¡!-

Como carajo….Como hiciste para poder desatarte tan rápido….-JEAN enfurecido y confuso pregunto

Digamos que una amiga me ayudo y tuve que pagarle muy bien por ello-respondió eren

En el cuarto se hallaba una Annie totalmente sonrojada, eren le había prometido sorprenderla como muestra de agradecimiento, la beso y toco su pecho diciéndole es muy inmaduro estar espiando el trasero de algunos

-Jean maldito que suerte que le hice una modificación al arma …je –Desempuñando el instrumento empezó a apuntar a eren cuando Annie apareció

Atado y vendado como hiciste para verme eres increíble en eso….-se susurraba mientras salía de la puerta con la mirada de ambos chicos encima de ella –creo que me iré a dormir…

Porque tambalea ¿?-Se preguntaron los dos aunque uno de ellos se reía por que sabia la respuesta

-Oye Armin , Armin!...Reaccionaa!(bofetada de reiner directo a Armin)-

-Que paso?! -…

-AH pues veras Annie intento invitarte a pasar la noche en su cabaña pero ya se fue….

-Que ….como no me despertó (apunto de correr a la cabaña de las chicas) ….-

-Calmate Romeo , es mentira Jean nos puso a dormir con algo …. Eren debe de estar en problemas también….-

-Jean ¿?-

-Si mira allí , huellas y disparos pero no son de arma ,(palpando una roca ) a ver…, necesito a Bertolt para que vea a esto pero no hay tiempo….-

-Tenemos que encontrar a Ann….digo Eren …..-

-Vamos…-

-Ymir Por que los reiner esta pintado todo con disparos rojos¿?-

-No lo se Crhista(no recuerdo bien el nombre de la rubia ) adolescencia ,quizás?

-y Eren ¿? –

-Un intento fallido de ocultarse de Mikasa-

-Pues las rocas son de color ….ehm …..color roca ….eso es rojo mas bien, con eso serias tiro al blanco en este caso rojo…je-

-No lo mires mucho….La estupidez es contagiosa-

-Como Connie¿?..-preguntaba con una pequeña sonrisa la incocente crhista

-Mas bien como tu..-susurro Ymir

-Dijiste algo…?-

-No nada…vámonos a dormir esta por oscurecer pronto y el sol se pondrá en 1 hora-

-Volviendo a la cocina sasha estaba por entrar en coma 5 por no ingerir nada de alimento desde el almuerzo …

* * *

_**Aguanta Sasha en el próximo episodio podras comer de mi comida , como el autor todavía tengo mucha energía tengo que escribir mas , **_

_**Nota de autor: los personajes no me pertenecen **_

_**Tambien es mi 3° historia soy nuevo y tengo muchas ideas quisiera volcarlas a todas pero seria muy desordenado(?) aunque espero poder entretenerlo estoy dispuesto a recibir criticass in insultos por favor ^^ , consejos , y ayuda para poder mejorar mis historias **_

_**Saluda Atten:**___**Call me Blood´s**


	2. Mas y mas problemas

2° volumen de nuestra historia

El nuevo juguete digo Arma

Apurémonos cambiémonos y vallamos a buscarlos si los superiores se enteran del lio en el que nos metimos y causamos-

Hablando de eso ….que hicimos , Jean solo nos disparo y nos desmayamos –

Oye Armin no viste el desastre de la cabaña , el del campo lleno de pintura si esa cosa se la dieron a jean ,Por que no me dieron una a mi….alto un momento si esa cosa nos dispara pintura por que nos dormimos cuando nos disparo-Algo confuso se estaba poniendo el ambiente

Creo que lo se …-señalando la cama de Jean-Estos son planos de la nueva arma, instrumento, objeto lo que tenga pero ….según esto solo uso "balas" de pintura ….-¿ Y con eso nos puso a dormir ¿; pregunto muy confundido Reiner- No en la modifico ….leamos esto …- (los dos se pusieron a leer la carta que le habían dejado a jean )Oye Armin …- Si lo sé Reiner-(al mismo tiempo dijeron ambos) tenemos que atrapar a ese Jean antes de que los superiores lo hagan!

Bien llamemos a bertolt y annie , mikasa debe estar con sasha haciendo la cena y no podemos usarlas…-Un estratégico reiner planeaba la jugada

Annie no está….-Respondía Armin con tono temeroso

Como lo sabes¿?-

Es que yo con ella debería haberme …juntado ….en el castillo…e ir a buscarlas en el cuarto de …entrenamiento(respirando cada vez mas fuerte)..ahora ella me debe estar buscando por no entregarle esto (agarrándose la cabeza se golpeaba contra la pared)

A ver qué es tan importante para ell….-Reiner quedo inmóvil por no decir excitado…-esto se puede vender muy bien en el mercado "adolescente" de la academia

No …no … no si las divulgo ella …yo …mi ..funeral….-Armin estaba más rojo que un tomate…

Pero estos cuadros de ella ….tan bien definidas sus curvas ….sus pechos …su pantalón…corto…tan (Reiner no aguantaba su sangrado de nariz era grave , su corazón latía mas fuerte que un tren a máxima velocidad, su miembro había formado una carpa de circo entre su pantalón)

Flash del porque -Armin no pudo entregarle a Annie unos retratos suyos al entrar de la academia ,cortesía de los superiores para ver su contextura física ,solo que a las mujeres se le daba un mejor trato ,los muchachos tenían que esperar horas para que las mujeres salgan de la prueba físicas ,pero para ellos su examen físico era

-pesar

-medir

-di tu nombre y apellido

-listo caballero su ficha para entrar a la academia-

Y ese era el examen de los muchachos el de las mujeres era

-pesar

-medir

-di tu nombre y apellido

- mirar

-pintar 1/3 del cuadro

-pedir su tamaño de pecho

-su cintura

- su cadera

-color de ojos

-mirar

-pintar 2/3 del cuadro

-tipo de sangre

-comida favorita

-animal preferido

- mirar

-pintar 3/3 del cuadro

-y listo ese era el examen para una de ellas

[-Nota de autor : eso era para una de las montones de chicas que entraban a la academia …..

: | yo quiero que en mi escuela hagan los mismo : ( ]

-Volviendo a la cocina que dejamos el capitulo anterior-

Sasha las patatas ….las patatas!...sasha en donde ….enserio-con mirada de (por favor eres mejor que esas patatas)

Tragando como si no hubiera un mañana-Es que es tan rico incluso crudas, son ricas ….oh no las zanahorias son mej….no alto los jalapeños con zanahorias o si me gusta…no ya se los tres juntos son lo mejor!y muy delicios…. No que haces espera aun no termine mi patata …Mi patata …MI PATATA!NO PUEDO COMER MI PATATA DESDE AFUERA (Llorando desconsolada como bebe en el piso)

Con eso debería bastar , este es tu castigo por comer, ahora ya tranquila me pondré a terminar la cena …-susurrando por lo bajo ella misma-…le pondré un poco más en la ración de eren,el me lo agradecerá…-

Claro que te lo agradecerá cuando lo descubran comiendo más que los otros-Rompiendo el silencio , Rivaille entra ...

Siempre con la misma mirada de mierda eh enano…

Mocosa…-

Ambos con el impulso asesino a punto de explotar los salva Erwin acotando

Levi no tenemos tiempo para esto, Ackerman necesitamos saben donde esta Yeager…

El mocoso por si no sabes ubicarlo…-Levi Respondió como un insulto no desapercibido por mikasa

Que le paso?!-El instinto de madre sobre protectora se enciende de nuevo-Esta bien tengo que ayudarle a Eren en algo!?

Pregúntale al comandante de la legión-Señalaba Levi con su dedo índice mientras se preparaba una taza de té

El comandante le empezó a contar a Mikasa sobre el error de él y se disculpo por las consecuencias que estaba pagando Eren…

* * *

-Como estará Eren ….osea digo el ….y Jean rompiéndolo todo, y Annie que va a asesinarme ,los generales persigiendoles , nosotros que tenemos que mostrarle la nota a Jean, como haremos ..-Preguntaba Armin a su líder de escuadrilla Reiner

No te preocupes ahora tenemos mas refuerzos…-respondiio muy confiado

….¿Quienes?-

Una voz desde atras hizo que el rubio inocente se diera la vuelta

-Nosotros!...

Armin no podía creerlo su escuadron en busca del mismo "obejtivo" estaba ahora compuesto por

El cabo de temperamental y mejor extorsionista , El comandante de la legión(cúspide del problema),Mikasa Ackerman la mejor soldado/madre sin precedente, y Reiner ….

_no hay mucha introducción para reiner no me jodan ¬¬ _

* * *

Ahhahahahahhahahhaha!...corre ,salta ,corre, salta, corre ,salta …

-Oye Eren ven y enfrentame como hombre no te sentías muy orgulloso de pelear siempre, que esperas ven y encarame...

No golpeo a caballos , eso es maltrato animal ¡!-mientras tanto se decía mentalmente "si no tuvieras esa cosa lo único que verias serian pajaritos de lo inconciente que estarías de mis puños…"

-psst….oye Jean …-una Hanji escondida detrás de una cortina llamaba a cara de caballo-¿no quieres ayuda para atrapar a Yeager ?–haciendo un guiño con su ojo le pregunto a Jean

Siiiiii!...- con cara de maniaco psicópata asesino serial sexual (imaginen alguien con esas cualidades , yo me cubriría mi culo con algo no se ustedes no lo dejaría descubierto)

Con cara de psicópata hanji le entrega un cilindro con un liquido con vapor a Jean-

-Y esto ¿?

-No quieres atrapar a Yeager¿?! Pues damelo si lo quieres conservalo, viértelo sobre la pintura y lo volverá en un liquido que quema al contacto (mentalmente se decía ,muy bien hanji si funciona con humanos ,la humanidad te lo agradecerá mas adelante , y Eren es el mejor sujeto de prueba 50%humano 50% Titan …..Pero necesitamos su consentimiento para hacerlo …mmmm….Despues le pides dusculpas hanji jajajajajajajajja)

Ehm superior hanji me tengo que ir suelte mi chaqueta….-confuso le dijo Jean a la loca

Ah perdón …todo va a la perfeccion….jijijij….-se reia el doctor frankestein versión femenina

Mejor me voy …..-Decia Jean como ultima palabra para despedirse de la loca

* * *

Ohoh... Eren tendra mas problemas ahora que Hanji le dio una pequeña ayuda experimental a Jean , cuando vendran Armin con su escuadron ...hablando de Armin en todo esto en donde estara Annie jajajajaj...Sera mejor o peor que ellos vengan ...Sasha morira de inanicencia ... mas , mucho mas ...jajaja nuestro Eren debe sufrir mucho mas


	3. Capitulo 3

_**El nuevo jugete digo arma**_

_**Ya han pasado 10 horas desde el incidente , la academia se encuentra toda destrozada llena de pintura cosas desordenadas sumándole que Mikasa en la cocina dejo encendido el fuego que se fue propagando por todo el comedor siendo este de leña ardia como el mismo infierno aunque sasha logro salvar las patatas no vivirían mucho en su poder**_

-Cuanto falta Reiner ¿?

-No mucho comandante logre rastrear a Eren por este lugar (mas que rastrear se veía claramente el camino desastrozo que dejaron)

-Apuren mierda tenemos que llegar antes de que Hanji le haga mas modificaciones

-Modificaciones ¿?

-Si rubio estúpido , tu musculatura te impide pensar ¿?

-Perdone sargento Rivaille ,solo que no entendí la palabra del Capitan Erwin

* * *

A todo esto capitán sargento u otros ponombres de rango alto se los agrego tanto a Rivaille como Erwin ya que todos los demás son plebeyos a sus pies asi que capas me confundan pero recuerden que son superiores y se los trata con respeto

* * *

-Lo que trata de decir es que esa arma era un prototipo diseña nada para la tropa de exploración se basaba un modelo a escala experimental del …

-los cañones de la murallas (interrumpía Armin)

-Exacto , si lográbamos miniaturizar el tamaño y poder replicar el poder de fuego o al menos duplicarlo podríamos usarlo para evitar peleas inecesarias con los titanes , hace tiempo fue cancelado el proyecto pero decidimos arriesgarnos y retomarlo

-Por que cancelar algo asi , salvaría muchas vidas sin pensar la utilidad en otros beneficios (Reiner y Armin)

-Por que …..

-Alli están sargento

-Bien echo Ackerman maldición, están en el cuartel…..

-Apuremonos entonces ¡!...

* * *

Mientras tanto en los campos de entrenamiento

-Quien es la encargada hoy de la comida …..Responda!

(El instructor furioso al ver el desastre del comedor incendiado,saqueado y aun con resto de comida por el piso y el campo todo manchado y embarrado con tinta roja )

-Sasha era la encargada de la comida junto con Mikasa insztructor (una soldado de hay )

-Oh bien no tendras castigo tu por ser buena niña pero…..Sasha Braun ….Donde demonios esta!?

-maldicion,maldición,maldición,maldición,maldición(una sasha escondida detrás de los leños para el horno )…

-Braun si sales ahora tendras una recompensa de una patata extra por una semana por salir y demostrar responsabilidad de tus actos

-ENSERIO!...Oh mierda…

-Sasha Braun ….

-Intructor pelon….

-Como me llamaste?

-Sandia amorosa …..

-Quiero que limpies el campus entero las cabañas y arregles el comedor antes de la mañana o te enviare al agujero de donde viniste AHORA!

-Pero sargento Akcerman fue quien quemo la cocin….

-AHO-RAAAAAAAAAA!

-Si señor …..

-Ehm Armin dime algo…

-Si que sucede Reiner ….

-Mikasa era la encargada de la cocina no?

-Supongo por?

-Por que vi un resplandor de color rojo , no será que….

-Hay están ¡!

-Donde Mikasa?(cabo y Erwin)

-Piso 4 dormitorios 5,6,7 corriendo hacia piso 5 , 2 figuras uno alto y otro mas bajo y una tercera parece que tiene una cola de caballo

-Hanji—

-Que sucede Rivaille….

-Nada ….Erwin …

Se ve algo un resplandor verde …..se convertirá en titan

(un enorme resplandor se ve , pero solo un brazo de titan saliendo del edificio se puede ver )

(Reiner)-Pero se transformo parcialmente ¿?

(Cabo)- No tonto el arma ya lo ha debilitado , supongo que si funciona después de todo

(Erwin)- No importa que funcione… si llega a matar a Eren adiós esperanza de la humanidad

(Mikasa )le pateare la cara a ese Jean ….

(Cabo)Ackerman …(voltea mikasa )recuerda que yo lo agarro primero el dormitorio 6 es el mio y el imbécil lo arruino por completo (con mirada asesina) yo quiero matarlo primero …

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios ….

-Como …pero ….

-Eren esta cosa esta diseñada para matar titanes pero en su estado actual debilitarlos tu como eres mitad titan-humano aun no puedes contrarestarlo por eso no te convertiste por completo …ahora ….quedate quieto solo será un…auch

(De un golpe en la nuca un Reiner deja inconciente a Jean)

Oh yo quería saber que pasaba (Una hanji deprimida)

(un rivaille luchador libre)Llave al cuello, rompe espaldas argentino, y por ultimo la gran caída libre con codo en punta…..

Adiós a la loca(dijeron al mismo tiempo Mikasa,Armin,Reiner,Eren,Jean)

Se escucharon los sonidos de las vertebras de la científica loca romperse con el ultimo golpe del Cabo ….y sus ultimas palabras fueron- ven loca tienes mucha tarea que hace- Mami yo ya termine mi tare….

Jean el arma …

-Ah perdone cabo …arrepintiéndose Jean por todo

Eren estas bien?-

-Si Mikasa eh estado en peores condiciones

-Oye Eren ….despues tienes que venir , te dare un masaje para que te sientas mejor…

-Que pasa Annie ya te page Annie

(Un Armin llloriquiendo un poco)

…..Que pasa Armin?-Nada Reiner nada ….ahahahah(llorando) yo debería estar con ella en estos instantes….-oh calma amigo (dándole unas palmadas)todo a su tiempo….

Mikasa…no deberías controlar la cena que no se queme…(dijo Annie antes de irse con un Eren raptado)

Mierda….. lo olvide

Ah con razón era el resplandor eso significo

(Mikasa Armin Y Reiner )El instructor nos matara por dejar el campo echo cenizas ,disculpenos nos vamos!

-Ahora quiero un estofado por mikasa echo

-Supongo como cadete tengo que ir no (con una sonrisa sarcástica)

-Tu te quedas …

Peroooo sargento tengo que ayudar …-

Te sientes generoso ayuda aquí y luego ayudaras en todo el cuartel y después al cuarto de entrenamiento –

Lo siento Jean tendras que hacerlo-(Un Erwin con mirada baja)

Annie (golpeando la puerta a donde estaba con eren )dejalo vivo yo quiero golpearlo después

Deacuerdo sargento

(Amordazado)sargento sargento ,no me deje solo sargento ….

-Bien Eren será mejor que hables donde están los cuadros …(Annie sonandose los nudillos)

(diciendo mentalmente: ….Mami….)

pasaran 2 semanas desde el incidente ya todo volvera a la normalidad , la sobreprotección de Mikasa como madre, después de otras 2 semanas de reabilitacion por golpes de eren y jean estos volvieron a las pelas diarias, Los problemas que siempre le traian al pobre cabo hanji continuan , y Erwin haciendo modificaciones para poder usar el aparato en acción

_**Nos vemos en la próxima tengo un problema en mi pc que no me deja seguir escribiendo perdón por hacerlos esperar con la nueva historia **_

_**Nota de autor:los personajes no me pertencen(aclaro por si las dudas nunca se sabe)**_


	4. Capitulo 4:Estimulos

**Perdon por la tardansa solo que no sabia como continuar la historia esta era un de las primeras historias de prueba por ende era para probar pero bueno pienso terminarla tambien**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Estimulos**

* * *

La paz empieza a reinar de nuevo…

La tormenta se fue…..

Nuestro Rivaille mira el amanecer temprano…..

-¿Que sucede Levi?-

-Nada Hanji….solo es ….

-No me digas que te preocupas por lo que le hizo Annie a Eren…JAJAJAJAJAJA…Mi Levi preocupado por un cadete …

-CALLATE …LLAVE DE CUELLO…..ROMPEESPALDAS ARGENTINO …..Y PATADA DE LEVI….

-Patada de Levi(con moretones y sangre) no hay otro mejor nombre….

-Callate!(noquea a Hanji)

-Loca …-sobándose la cabeza- creo que me pase , mejor la llevo a la enfermería….

/Mas tarde/

-enferma-Ho cadete Levi que sucedió esta vez….

-Levi- (mirando despistado a su amiga inconsiente) Se …Se cayo…..

-desconcertada enfermera-Eso no es una caída normal…..De donde se cayo?!

-Levi nervioso-Del 5° al 1° piso del cuartel…..ehm dejo que haga su trabajo…..-corriendo –tengo una misión nos vemos!...

/En el centro de la academia de Reclutas/

La Paz volvió ya …..los dormitorios de los chicos igual que siempre ,sucios y olorientes excepto cuando viene el instructor, el campo de entrenamiento lleno de rocas y polvo junto con gotas de sudor de los pobres que paran allí por sus travesuras como Sasha vaciando el almacen ,El comedor arreglado después del incendio ocurrido , y Eren …..En un Totem de la vergüenza solo con bóxer junto a su mejor amigo Jean …. Golpeado y torturado por Annie y Levi….Levi por placer , Annie por venganza….

-¿Eren estas despierto?...Eren …..Eren!...

-Si aun sigo vivo…..-adolorido-…..¿Cuando termine aquí?

-No lo se , yo ire a los cuartos a buscar ropa ,¿te libero?...

-Por favor…..

-corriendo a los dormitorios pasando vergüenza por que los tótem están al frente de los dormitorios de mujeres que se reian como locas al ver a 2 desnudistas en bóxers nada mas-

-Hermosa vista ¿no?….-Una Annie complacida-¿Aun crees que he sido muy buena dejándolos vivos?….

-Recomendaría que seas mas sutil si no fuera que el cabo de cubrió diciendo que era parte de un plan te hubieran puesto hay también….

-Si Eren no te diera importancia te importaría Jean ¿no?

-Patada agil de Mikasa hacia Annie-¿Qué sugieres con eso?-euforica-

-Que si Eren no te repondiera como minima insinuación de que tu existes morirías ….¿o no?

-Eren sabe que lo amo y lo cuido…..

-Sabes que hay un experimento ¿no?...

-Si era el de las feromonas de Titan….pero funciona solo con titanes….

-No esta de mas intentar….

-Bajando las pierna de la patada-No importa por mas que las consiga Eren jamás se fijaría en ti ….

-¿Estas muy segura con eso?...

-Si , del cien por ciento….

-Eso lo veremos….

-Con una mirada asesina se quedan unos momentos , esperando a que alguna lanze un golpe para romper la tensión-

-¿Oh que pasa aquí?-Exclama una Christa asustada-Por …..Por favor no peleen , además Eren esta en problemas…..

-Agarrando a christa del uniforme le pregunta escandalosa-¿Quién?!, dimelo!...

-Los superiores…..

-Desenvainando sus espadas de entrenamiento se va a cortar carne de superior-Oigan con quien creen que se meten?

-los 3 superiores al parecer eran nuevos y no sabían que habían reglas , y se metieron con el Eren exhibicionistas quien tenía la mejor protección de la humanidad, -Eh muchachos le sugiero que corr…(de una patada dejan inconsciente al semi-desnudo )-Ah que te crees ,la dueña del lugar para tu información nosotros somos superiores aquí y tu no eres mas que una…-apuntando a su yugular-La cadete con mejor puntuación de toda la maldita academia , y la mejor experta cortando carne…..-Nerviosos y asustados-Espera tu no puedes ,somos tenientes aquí y…..-fulminando con mirada asesina- y no son mas que peores que mocosos jugando con los débiles que parecen jugetes , pero –cortando un poco la mejilla del joven teniente- ese debilucho al que intentaron abusar …..ERA MI HERMANO!...

-posicionándose con el equipo lista para encestar un corte mortal la detienen- Oigan si son nuevos déjenme ver sus identificaciones….

-Oh sargento Rivaille, suerte que esta aquí tiene nuestras identificaciones….-entregándoles las identificaciones de los tres –Oh bien … Erik Therbor , Nicolei Managia , Solech Vardi´c …..no se preocupen …..ahora podrán descansar con nombres en sus lapidas …Mikasa son tuyos yo me encargo del triple funeral…-Dejando al trio asustado Rivaille se acerca a Mikasa al oído-¿Dónde esta? ,necesito hablar con el…-En medio de su ira le responde -….Esta detrás de los almacenes de alimentos escondidos…..-Grato con su respuesta se retira-Nos vemos ….Tenientes …..que descansen en paz…

-Sargento!...

-Moriran abusadores!...

**/en los almacenes/**

-¿Qué hago , que hago ,que hago?...Mikasa esta dándoles con la buena a esos tipos y yo no puedo cruzar de nuevo por el frente del dormitorio de las mujeres …..mi orgullo aun quiere sobrevivir…-soltando pequeñas lagrimas-

-Vamos , te llevare y conmigo nadie reira….

-¡¿SARGENTO!?...

-¿Que sucede?...

-¿Qué hace aquí?...

-Lo tomas o no….-ofreciendo un pantalón extra que le llevo y su chaqueta de la legion-….mi mano no estará asi siempre…..AGARRA!...

-Si sargento…..-agarrando las ropas-es muy …..

-¿¡Muy que?!...

-Muy bonito sargento-el pantalón era chico y la capa de la legión estaba manchada con lápiz labial rojo –P….Partimos ahora

-Bien dicho pero antes Ya es hora de almorzar y con hambre nunca me quedare….-yendo hacia el comedor ya era hora de preparar la cena claro que el cabo solo iba a ….. a ser el-

**/En los cuarteles de vuelta/**

Oh si…-con saliva en la boca- esta echa JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…..

-¿Qué es eso?...

-Oh Erwin mira , (15 minutos llendo al campo de experimentos con titanes) ….esta es una feromona que vuelve irresistible a los titanes …..en si aunque sean machos o hembras querrán aparearse aunque no puedan , su sistema es básicamente similar al nuestro asi que intentemos esto…..

-Nada bueno sale de los experimentos de Hanji…..-dicho y echo los titanes comenzaron a devorarse- Al parecer no funciono…

-Mmmmmm… Erwin quieres algo de beber-ofreciendoles un vaso de agua-Oh gracias Hanji estaba sediento …..-Apunto de beber –Oh espera Erwin …, ¿¡QUE ES ESO?!...-en una agil mentira esparce un poco del liquido en el vaso del comandante-¿¡que?! , no veo nada…..

-a perdón te menti jaja , vamos no querías beber …..

-Mira extraño su vaso pero bebe…provocando un sonido estomacal y desmayandose en el piso-

-Erwin…-lo mira curiosa la loca- al parecer funciona para noquear jajajajajajaja…-siente una mano en su hombro-HANJI!...TE VOY A …..-otro sonido estomacal-

-….¿como te sientes?...¿Erwin?...

-Con permiso!...A TODO AQUEL QUE NO SE MUEVA AHORA MISMO Y ME FIGA DONDE HAY UN BAÑO AHORA ,LE JURO QUE LO MANDARE A QUE SEA DEVORADO AHORA MISMO MOVER EL CULO!...

-En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hanji convirtió al comandante Erwin en el indigestionado mas grande que ha visto-Mmmmmm….. necesito unos ligeros ajustes y mas pruebas…..-mirando con cara diabólica –se adonde tengo que probarlo….¡SOLDADO UN CABALLO AHORA !

-Si mayor Hanji …..aqui tiene!...Buena suerte mayor Hanji…..

-Gracias –

**/En la academia de nuevo/**

-Apurate Basura, decídete …..vendras o no….

-Con un gesto se niega a ingresar al comedor lleno de gente hambrienta…..

-De acuerdo te ayudare …¡Atencion …..QUIEN SE RIA DE EREN SUFRIRA MI IRA!...-dejando a aterrorizados a todos adentro- pasa ahora….

-Pasa Eren con un pantalón ajustado haciendo entornar sus "trasero divino" y con una capa llena de besos con lápiz labial rojo sangre…..Provocando un sufrimiento entre la risa y la amenaza del Cabo…..

-Con permiso…-sentándose en un lugar apartado….-

-Con permiso…-El cabo al lado de Eren para percatar que nadie se ose desobedecer …..-

-En la cocina se hallan Mikasa y Sasha haciendo el estofado de carne y afuera por una montaña se hallaba una Hanji loca con un arma vieja- un poco mas y …listo….-dispara sin que se percaten las cocineras una bola comestible del liquido-Si con esto podre probar mi teoría …..Si los estímulos funcionaron con los titanes devorándose que sucederán con esto…..

-Oh si soy el primero al fin-un jean feliz –

-Oye Jean recuerda que yo estaba antes –

-No te hagas problema Connie te dare de mi pan después…-

-En una parte mas atrás un hambriento suplica

-Por favor yo Reiner suplico os dais un poco de comida Jean

-Siguiendo sus pasos un Berth-Por favor un poco…..solo un poco…

-De acuerdo tomen ….pero los tres comemos al mismo tiempo para ver como esta-en su mente "esta preparado por Mikasa probare su obra maestra"- listo ya…..

-Los tres probaron , los tres se desmayaron , los tres se levantaron y se fueron a distintas direcciones….el primero a la bandeja entrega de raciones, el otro iba a la puerta de salida y el ultimo al lado del cabo…..

1° Jean: Mikasa sal!...

-¿Que quieres?, si tiraste tu racion no me pidas…..

-la interrumpió intentando darle un beso la cual esta respondió estrellándolo contra las raciones-¿Qué mierda te pasa?...Imbecil….-abriendo los ojos ve como Jean después del golpe se levanta inconsciente-

-….¿Por que? …..

-….¿Que?...

-…..¡¿Por qué ¿!...

-….¿¡Que te paso!?

-…..¿Por que Eren, por que siempre Eren?!, No puede ser al menos una vez el pobre Jean …..Asi que Eren –señalando a este en la entrada-Te venceré conquistare el corazón de Mikasa por mas enamorado que este ella de ti, y matare mas titanes que vos para probártelo…..

-Si es que puedes le responde esta chica confundida-

-¿Oye a donde vas Reiner?-

-Ymir-

-Si Reiner…..-

-¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?-sacándose la camisa dejando ver su torso marcado e imponente-Necesito a alguien que admire estos músculos mientras ejercito-poniéndose hacer flexiones en el piso-Vamos conmigo Ymir-tomando a Ymir la hace empezar a ejercitarse-Vamos quema esa grasa ,tiene que formar viene se abdomen…

-¿Que carajo?….-

-¿Pasa algo Sargento?

-Mira allí Eren…..-

-La vista de Eren es interrumpida de nuevo por un Beth delante suyo postrándose ante el…-Eren …..-mirandolo a los ojos-¿¡Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted mi princesa?!

-Dejando boca abierta a todos en el lugar –

-Mi regla aun sige en pie-matando a todos del sufrimiento de nuevo-

-Vete a ayudar a alguien mas!-patenado a Berth contra la ventana sacándolo por las fuerzas –¿donde estas Eren ?-su enano se lo llevo Ymir que probo el estofado –

-¿Em Ymir a donde me llevas?

-A darte de comer….

-¡¿Qué?!, OYE YA TENGO ….-Le da una cucharada del estofado en la boca provocando que se caiga en el piso y retuerza de dolor- AHAHAHAH QUE ME DISTE , YMIR ERES UNA…-desmayandose se levanta de nuevo …..- QUIERO….

-¿Que quieres Eren?...

-¡Quiero MATAR …. QUIERO MATARLOS A TODOS ELLOS!

-intentalo conmigo -poniéndose en forma defensiva Annie-

-hay que alimentarse de forma correcta –Acota un reiner -¡COME!-haciendole tragar una cucharada del estofado-¿Qué tal esta?

-¿Qué tal esta mi patada?

-¿Qué patada?

-deja inconsciente a Reiner de una patada- ¿Que carajo…..- Annie cae también al piso y luego de unos momentos de retorcerse se levanta-Eren…Eren si me vences matame….

-¡Consideralo un echo! -un Eren desenfrenado-

-Si me quitas la daga antes de que llege ala bandeja de entrada dejare que me mates , pero si gano …..SERAS MIO!...

**-Mikasa oye esto a pesar de esquivar al obsesivo Jean y pregunta si aceptara el castigo en el caso de perder...**

* * *

**Perdon por los orrores el Mocrisoft de mi pc sige sin querer acatar ordenes**

**Atten:Call Me Blood´s**


	5. Capitulo fin

¿Que mierda pasara aqui?...No interesa...-llevandose a Eren del cuello-...Ven conmigo sadico infantil te tengo que tratar...

-No yo quiero matarlos ... a todos!...-le encesta un golpe de codo a la cabeza del cabo-

-Silencio de ultratumba-

-Eren...-

-¿¡Que mierda quieres enano?!-enfurecido-

-ME GOLPEAS DE NUEVO Y TE JURO QUE LO UNICO QUE RECORDARA LA ACADEMIA DE TI SERA TU INMUNDA SUCIA SANGRANTE DESHONROSA ASQUEROSA PUTREFACTA E IMBECIL CARA GOLPEADA POR MIS PUÑOS -golpeando la mesa dejando un hueco profundo-...¡ENTENDIDO CADETE!-

-Em...Gracias por colaborar con la paz Levi, veo que no me necesitan-el instructor se retira al ver el alboroto de Levi que silencio todo el problema-

-Vamonos!...

-Si sargento!

-"El efecto paso...¿que raro?, solo le grite...¿sera que lo hize reaccionar y volver en si?, tengo que hablar de esto con hanji, odio pensarlo pero su ayuda me sera util esta vez" piensa el cabo-Me acompañaras Eren tenemos que ver que carajo paso alli mismo...

-Oculta una Hanji rie esporadicamente de nuevo llendo al caurtel sana y salva, o eso cree-Ahy...experimentar hace bastante bien...

-Alto ahy !-Erwin la detiene-Ya te atrape...-agarrando el arma la tira contra el piso y destruye- Ya no dara mas problemas!

-Nooooo...con eso podria probar la teoria de los estimulos...-una patada en el cuello la deja inconsciente-

-Callate perra!...-Levi aparece con Eren agarrado del cuello con su brazo-Erwin me llevare al mocoso para que lo estudien ...-mirando a la loca-tambien a ella necesito saber que pasa aqui...

-¿Em por que esta vestido asi?...

-No importa...-es su ropa-

-Eren shockeado aun por las palabras anteriores del cabo solo se limita a ser peso muerto arrastrado por el cabo-

/

/

En los laboratorios el doctor examina Eren

/

/

-Pupilas dilatadas, ritmo cardiaco-posando su oreja en el corazon de Eren-Acelerado,Miembros tiritando,sudor frio...Mi diagnostico-presentando una tabla-Es como un Ataque nervioso, pero con adrenalina necesito un psicologo parece ser algo mental tambien lo que afecto...

-Podria ser mas especifico..-con una mueca dibujada en el rostro de Levi-

-No me especializo en el area,pero...-observando a Eren inquieto-podria haber provocado una reaccion psico-preventiva...algo asi a un instinto de proteccion ...

-¿Como si se estuviera protegiendo a si mismo?...-pregunta intrigado-

-Si, pero como le eh dicho...-cerrando el maletin-necesito la ayuda de un colega psicologo para esto...mis honorarios...-entregando la cuenta- con permiso...

-Eren espero que tengas dinero...-susurro para si mismo-..por que me debes bastante!...-observando a Eren mirando nervioso a todas partes...

-Portazo!...

-Eren!...-Mikasa camina hacia el-¿Que te sucede Eren?...¿que te ocurrio?...¿por que estas asi atado?

-El cabo la retiene de los brazos-Es peligroso no te le acerques aun, no aun no, aun los efectos pueden despertar y estarias en peligro...no pienso tomar mas heridos a mi cuenta...

-Sueltame enano el es mi hermano!-desprendiendose-

-Ve si quieres pero no me hare cargo si les pasa algo...-retirandose a la puerta-...Adolescentes...

-Cabo Rivaille!...-un superior con placas le llama-

-¿Si?...-pregunta algo curioso-¿que sucede?

-Lo necesitamos como testigo de la corte para el juicio de Hanji Zoe...

-¿Hanji a juicio?...necesito ver eso con mis propios ojos-en su mente "Si hizo mal pero no es para que la hayan mandado a juicio la necesito"

/

En el cuarto de enfermeria en la camilla atado se halla Eren, nervioso y con la mirada de Mikasa puesta en el

-...Te han atado a la camilla de pies y manos...-sentandose a su cama se sienta sobre el-¡Eren!...Reacciona...-posa su mirada sobre los ojos de el sus pupilas totalmente distintas-Eren!

-Eren sin decir nada-

-Eren!...-emplea una cachetada para intentar despertarlo en si- ¡Eren!

-Eren da un sobresalto y empieza a calmarse, su cuerpo deja de tiritar y sus ojos vuelven al color de antes-

-Eren!-tocando su rostro-Ya estas de nuevo-Soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas-

-Si, perdon, es que...-interrumpido Mikasa lo abraza-por favor ...desde ahora comeras mi comida...

-Em si...comi tu comida...aprende a cocinar...

-Tras esto Levi es llamadao a la corte para ser testigo de los efectos de la droga de Hanji

-Hanji fue acusada y declarada culpable por sus actos su condena , estar a supervisio de Levi

-Eren se recupero 1 semana despues del todo

-Los que la probaron a la drgoa fueron hospitalizados Jean aclaro que estaba jugando y todo era teatro pero pidio silencio para Mikasa cosa que si hicieron o lo mataria

-Reiner,Berth,Annie, e Ymir tomaron un poco mas de tiempo que Eren para recuperarse la toxina les afecto mas a ellos

-Los medicos sigen estudiando en secreto la medicina de Hanji para estimular al ser consumidor

-El arma fue encontrada aberiada y derretida en herreria para ser nuevas armas

-Eren y el escuadron 104 fueron aprobados 4 años y medio mas tarde ...el dia siguiente de los anuncios de mejor calificaciones el distrito Trost cae...

/

/

/

Bueno queria acabar con la historia de prueba esta era mi 2° historia de prueba

Fin ..aunque no muy bueno que cierre de una vez esto

Atten:Call Me Blood´s


End file.
